21 Jump Street: The Second Jump (2014 film)
Greg Jenko and Morton Schmidt are at it again, only this time where this is similar to the 1980s series. And they witness a menace known as the "Iceman", and they go undercover in College, to find a nab the iceman, who is selling promiscuity. Premieres March 2014 Characters *Greg Jenko (Channing Tatum) *Morton Schmidt (Jonah Hill) *Judy Hoffs (Raven Symone) *Captain Dickson (Ice Cube) *Vinh Van Tran/Harry Truman loki (Ken Jeong) - he is the Iceman and the main antagonist *Dennis Booker (Rami Malek) *Sal "Blowfish" Banducci (Wayne Knight) *Joey Penhall (Tom Hardy) *Anthony "Mac" McCann (Darren Criss) *Dean Garrett (Nathan Keyes) *Kati Rocky (Amanda Bynes) *Richard Jenko (Andrew Garfield) Plot The film begins with Captain Dickson letting know that Greg and Morton are going undercover to college.Greg is angry because the college they are going to, his showoff brother goes their,but Morton is happy.When Greg gets to his new apartment,he calls morton and asks for advice of how to survive highschool.Greg listens and thinks he prepared enough.The next day at their new college,Morton and Greg meet up with the Sal Bunducci,the Dean of the school.Students nickname him Blowfish because he is overweight.They are givin their class and schedules.When they are walking up the hallways looking for thei class,greg brother shows.Richard tells them to stay out of their way or else.When Morton is going to Gym class, he meets up with two jocks,Anthony and Joey.After talking Anthony and Joey realizes morton is stupid and they dicide manipulate him to do something.They tell Morton to meet them tonight at his dorm.Meanwhile, Greg is at a chemisrty class when he starts to talk to Kati.Its obvious that he likes her.Later on that day Morton tells Greg about Anthony and Joey and thinks they might be involve with drugs,but when they meet up with them they just wanted to do some pranks on them.Anthony and joey beat up Greg and Morton and knocks them unconcionce.The next morning Greg and Morton are tied up to a statue naked.Harry and judy help them off and give them fresh clothes.You can tell that theirs a connection between Judy and Morton, even though he is still in a relationship with Molly.That afternoon an assembly is held on the football field.The dean wanted to know what happens and until they find out the school is on lockdown.meaning no one can leave util they find out.then the dean son,Dean garret,is seen by Morton and Greg,sneaking out the boys dorm with Joey and Anthony.Greg and Morton follows them in which they see a drug exhange with a guy who they call the iceman.Greg and Morton are spotted and they start to run.they get away.later, Anthony and Joey tells Greg and Morton that is they tell,they will kill them.the next day,the school still being on lockdown,Greg and Morton decide to sneak out to meet Judy and Kati.they decide to not get too attached with these girls and keep it business until they find out about the drugs.When greg and Morton decide to ask about the drug to the girls,the girls pulls guns out at them.greg and Morton scared to death start to admit that there undercover cops.The girls,who didn't realize,admit there cops to.they are then caught by Harry,A night security guard for the school.They escape.the next morning,Richard tells them they know about when they left the dorm last night.Richard,Anthony,Dean,and Joey blackmails them into making them part of their drug exchange with iceman.Which is supposed to happen tonight.Later on that day,Greg and Morton asks Kati and Judy for their help,they agree.Later that night,Anthony,Greg,Morton,Joey,Dean,and Richard sneaks out the school,with Kati and Judy following them.They go to a hotel,where the iceman stays at.They go to the Iceman room, who reveals that Harry was the iceman and they all go to the rooftop of the hotel.Harry bringsout the drugs he had been selling to Dean,Anthony,Richard,and Joey.Just before Harry can give the drugs to them Greg and Morton identify their selves as cops.a shootout begins on the rooftop of the hotel.Greg and Morton takes out most of Harry's goons with the help of Kati and Judy.When Kati and Judy are shot and assumed dead,Greg and Morton are out of bullets.Anthony,Joey,Dean are scared and somehow escapes.Richard not knowing his brother was a cop stays back and helps Morton and greg.But gets shot.Right before Harry kills Greg and Morton,Captain Dickson beats up Harry.Captain dickson admits,that him and Harry now revealed to be Vinh Van Tran as his real name,use to sell drugs as teenagers.But Dickson wanted to be a cop instead of a drugdealer,which broke there friendship.But when Vinh gets backup,he tries to shoot Dickson,But richard shoots Vinh.Vinh then falls off the rooftop and Greg,Morton,Richard,and Captain Dickson are declared heroes.Dean,Anthony,and Joey are arrested.Vinh is dead,and Kati and Judy are alive still going undercover.3 weeks later,Morton and Greg are told to be going undercover in a nursing home,in which now Greg is happy and Morton is angry because the nursing home they are going to,Mortons grandma and grandpa goes there. Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:20th Century Fox films